I know what you are
by Vitanigirl25
Summary: What if Bella knew about vampires before she came to Forks? How would the story have played out? And how did Bella find out about vampires... in Arizona?
1. Chapter 1

This is just an idea, and kind of short, but I want to know what you guys think of it before I start writing. If you want me to actually start the story just tell me in a review or PM, k thanks!

**Summary again**

What if Bella knew about vampires before she came to Forks? How would the story have played out? And how did Bella find out about vampires in Arizona?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so due to all of the responses I got I will right the story! Yay! I will try not to disappoint! Well here ya go!**

"I'm going to go live with my dad in Forks, Washington, Anna." I told my best friend, who was sitting at the end of my bed at about midnight.

"Aw, Bella, no! You can come live with me!... Wait no I take that back, bad idea, but all the way up there?" Anna whined, her red eye's sparkled in the moon light coming from my window.

"Anna you could come, It's not like there's anything really holding you here, it be easier for you to live there anyway." I grabbed her cold hand, hoping she would come with me.

"I would, its just, I need to be around Herald and Nickie, and it's just to complicated. Besides, who knows, maybe you'll meet another Vampire there!... Oh no! Bella, what happens if one attacks you? You're so accident/danger prone, it's almost bound to happen! No, you are staying here." Anna squeezed my hand a little too hard, I had to put my other hand on hers to make her notice. Anna looked like she would cry, if she could. You see Anna isn't your average best friend. Sure she's loyal and always there for me, she's just not... human. She's a vampire.

Yes, a mythical creature that drinks blood, and only comes out at night, and only appears in movies, well not if you look hard enough. So you might ask why she isn't attacking me. Well Anna and I have been friends our whole lives, when her wrecked car was found with no sign of her, I was lost, I didn't know what to do with my life. My mom was the only one that could talk to me, then one night two years later Anna showed up at my house. She was completely changed, not in the mental sense, but she looked different, and her eyes were bright crimson red. She explained to me what she was, and what happened to her. Herald and Nickie are the two vampires that found Anna in the car wreck and changed her by biting her, inflicting her with their venom. She now lives with them and doesn't know how to live alone, Anna fears that she would loose control without them. The three only 'hunt' as they call it when necessary, and only sick and dieing humans. Most would be deeply afraid of them, but I find a connection, and I trust them fully. Anna sometimes has trouble being around me though, but she knows her limits, and so do I.

"Don't worry Anna, I know enough about you to know how to avoid them. And you can come visit me!" I really hated doing this, but there was no way that I could stay in Phoenix.

"I don't know, Bella." Anna let her head hang as she played with her blond hair.

"I'll keep in touch, your not the only one I'm sure that will be sending me e-mails everyday." I attempted to lighten the mood.

She sighed heavily, "If something happens to you I dont' know what I'll do with myself."

"Nothing will happen to me, it's a tiny town."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

We smiled at each other and then hugged, a long over dramatic hug.

"I should get out of here, you need to sleep." Anna jumped off the bed, I couldn't hear her hit the ground. I nodded and she walked to the door. "I'll be around tomorrow, you wont be able to see me, but I'll be there. I'll probably follow you to the airport."

"Good bye, Anna, and thank you for everything you've done, I love you, you are my best friend in the whole world, and always will be." It's difficult for me to say good bye to someone, I'm not very good with my feelings, but right now the words seemed to be just spilling out. I got off my bed and quickly ran to her to give her another hug, she was ice cold but I didn't care.

"Only distance will change us, you will always be my best friend, I wouldn't be here right now if you weren't."

I broke the embrace and stepped back.

"Be safe please." Anna said to me as she walked down the stairs, she would leave out of a window.

So I went back to my bed and tried to fall asleep. The next morning I did my daily routine, then picked up my suit case, I only needed one suitcase, most of the things I had were not appropriate for Forks' weather. I came down the stairs and sat down at the table with my mother for breakfast. She had made pancakes, I could hear Phil out in the garage fiddling with something.

"I can't believe you going to live in Forks." My mother, Renee, looked at me with sad eyes, but we've had this conversation before and I wasn't changing my mind.

"Neither can I Mom, but this makes everyone happy." I took a bite of my pancake.

"I suppose."

Soon after breakfast we were on our way to the airport. I could see a black car following us the whole way at a distance, I knew it was Anna. She couldn't come out to say good bye to me again, because she's supposed to be dead for one, and her skin also sparkles in the sun, it's like a million little diamonds were stuck to her.

I said a long good bye to my mother and Phil, and then I was off on my way to my new home with my dad.

**I really hope I got Bella's character right. I tried! Hopefully it's enough! Thank you to everybody who told me to continue! Now review and tell me what you think, any ideas on how to make it better would be nice!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any quotes from Twilight, or anything referenced to it, those ideas and characters, belong to Stephenie Meyer! This chapter is almost just like the first one in the book, I changed/added a little bit. They will get different after this one. I promise.**

I was a little worried about the hour long car ride with Charlie, things tend to be awkward with him. Though he seemed excited to have me live with him. I used to spend a month in Forks every summer, but then I made Charlie come with me to California instead, I hated Forks. But now with the situation I am forcing myself to live here, against my better judgment.

It was raining, and I hated it. This wasn't a bad sign to me, just unavoidable, it rains in this small town more than anywhere else in the continental Untied States. Charlie was waiting for me in the cruiser, he's the chief of police. He was planing on helping me find a car, because I didn't want to be driven around in the cruiser. He greeted me, telling me he was glad to see me, asking me about Renee, and told me that he'd already found a car. From our old friends down at La Push, the reservation, well a truck actually, an old one, from the sounds of it, I was going to love it.

The whole place seemed to have a green haze over it. It looked much different from what I was used to. Charlie's house is small, two bedroom with one bathroom, joy. My truck was in the front of the house, and old red chevy truck, and as I thought, I loved it! In one trip up the stairs we got my stuff up. My room was the same from when I left it, electric blue walls, and yellow curtains, a rocking chair still sit in the corner. Charlie left me alone to get unpacked, he doesn't like to hover.

Forks High School only has one hundred and fifty-seven, now fifty-eight students, about five times smaller than my last school. I'm sure they are all expecting a tan, sporty, blond but I'm the complete opposite. I've always been slender, but obviously not an athlete.

I didn't sleep well the night before school, even after crying and thinking about my mother and friend, but due to the sound of the rain, I was up most of the night. I woke up and couldn't help but notice that my mom still lingered in this house. I couldn't stand it so I headed to school, a little too early that what was necessary. My truck was very loud, but I didn't mind too much. It didn't take long to find the school I parked in front of the building that read FRONT OFFICE the lady inside noticed me as soon as I said my name, she gave me a schedule for my teachers to sign and hand back at the end of the day.

It wasn't too hard to find my first english class, I noticed that I didn't stand out too much around here. I took the slip to the teacher, and headed to the back of the class, the kids stared at me, but I didn't look back. At the end of class a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"Your Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.

"Bella." I corrected, everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.

"Where's you next class?" he asked.

I had to check. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six." There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way...." Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric," he added.

I smiled. "Thanks."

We got our jackets and headed into the rain. He walked me all the way to the door, though it was clearly marked. He asked me how different it was here compared to Phoenix, and I gave him the obvious answers.

"Well good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat.

After each class there was always someone to aske me questions about how I was liking Forks, I mostly lied. One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.

At lunch we sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room. It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. they weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them with out fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big-muscled like a serious wight lifter, with dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixilike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

They all reminded me of one person. Anna. Chalky pale, extremely beautiful, they didn't eat. They had dark shadows under their eyes that Anna had when she hadn't fed in a while. I couldn't look away. But it didn't make sense, how could they be here, in school, and not be affected by the blood? How did they spend all this time with people and not attack them? They were all looking away, away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particualr as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray- unopened soda, unbitten apple- and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging. They were definitely vampires, but nothing made sense!

"Who are _they?"_I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.

As she looked up to see who I ment- though already knowing, probably, from my tone- suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine. He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, he didn't look interested in anything. My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.

I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I knew he was talking to them. I'd seen Herald, Nickie, and Anna talk this way. When it was something I didn't need to hear. Strange names, unpopular names, the kind of names grandparents had. Again, every thing fit into place.

"They are... very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.

"Yes!" The girl next to me said, who's name I suddenly remembered was Jessica, agreed with another giggle. "They're all _together_ though- Emmet and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live _together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.

I couldn't understand, they had... parents? And are related? "Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related..."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The hales _are _brother and sister, twins- the blonds- and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt of something like that."

"That's really kind of nice- for them to kae care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. I wonder if they're vampires to. Why would there be so many in one place? "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness. The family continued to stay the same throughout this whole conversation.

"have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely if they were human and grew up here I would have noticed them on one of my summers here.

"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. A normal person would have looked away but I needed to learn about them, I held his gaze, and he looked away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was looking at me again, but not gawking, he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked down this time.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your tie. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down. I bit my lip to hide a smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.

After a few more minutes the rest of them left. Edward didn't look at me again. A girl named Angela had Biology II with me the next hour, we walked together in silence, she was shy too. When we entered the classreoom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one, Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat. Good, I'd be able to find out more about him.

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face- it was hostile, furious. I looked away quickly, shocked, going red. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled. I'd noticed his eyes were black- coal black. The color I'd seen Nickie's eyes once, I only was with her for a short amount of time then, she had to excuse herself for fear that she might attack me.

Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to sen me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by him., bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me. I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. This didn't make sense to me, Anna had told me that I smelled realy good, why would he be glaring at me for that? Unless he was just trying to get away from my smell as to not kill me. That must be it.

The lecture Mr. Banner started was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully anyway. I thought long and hard about whether or not to ask him about what he was. But I wasn't completely sure if he was a vampire or not, so as a test I tried to casualy put my arm closer to his, he pulled it away right away, but not fast enough for me to tell that he was ice cold. Now I was absolutly positive, Edward Cullen, and his family are vampires, even if it didn't really make sense, but I've only been around a couple vampires, maybe some are different.

I decided on a note, I knew it was childish but I had no other choice, I had to settle my curiosity. And Mr. Banner was really getting into his lecture, he wouldn't notice. But then I thought about what I would say. what if I was totally wrong? What if he was a regular person, and I'm just paranoid? I finally decided with 5 minutes left in class that I would talk to him tomorrow. I'll sleep on it, figure out a better way to talk to him.

At the momet, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edwark Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose- he was much taller than I'd thought- his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.

I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. I began gathering up my things slowly.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.

I looked up to see a cute baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. "Bella." I corrected him, with a smile.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi, Mike."

"Do you need any help finding you next class?"

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class, too." he seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.

We walked to class together; he was a chatterer, he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he know how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today.

But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen, with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

I decided to play dumb. "Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.

"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."

"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."

"He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."

I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly.

I didn't have to dress down for gym, I watched four volleyball games, then the final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. the rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself.

When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out.

Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I recognized his hair again. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.

He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of it. He was trying to switch his Biology class. The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me- his face was absurdly handsome- with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. He turned back to the receptionist.

"never mind then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.

I went meekly to the desk, and handed her the slip.

"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.

"Fine," I lied, my voice was weak. She didn't look convinced.

When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in the damp green hole. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield Blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to Charlie's house. I was definitely going to confront Edward at school tomorrow.

**Well I hop you liked it! Please tell me in a review! That would be very nice!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so now I'm going to start putting more of my own twist on things!**

I went to school early again today I wanted to talk to Edward as early as possible. I sat down at a picnic table closest to the parking lot to see when he drove in. I started doing my Trig homework to pass the time. It wasn't too long till other kids started arriving, and then I saw it, the silver Volvo pull into the parking lot. I knew it must be his, he drove way to fast, and it was the nicest car in the lot. Vampires like cars. I waited for them to get out of the car and start walking to the school. But what happened surprised me. Edward started walking straight towards me, his face was very confused, though he didn't look as hostile as he did yesterday, he stopped two feet in front of me.

"Bella?" his velvet voice said.

My breath caught in my throat, it took me a second to answer. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um sure." I stuttered, I looked over his shoulder to see Alice Cullen smiling at me very wide, the others were walking into the school. He sat down across from me.

"Bella, do you know more about me than the rest of this school?" He stared into my eyes, he was concentrating.

I gasped a little. I was right, and he knew it! "I... might."

Edward looked away, and then back at Alice. Who smiled bigger at him and then to me, I gave her a small smile.

"So why aren't you scared, or running?" He stared deep into my eyes like he was expecting me to do something. Then I noticed that his eyes were gold today, a deep butterscotch.

"Because, if you're here at this school, you must have great control. But there are things I don't understand." I said closing up my books, the bell would ring soon, the next time I looked up Alice was standing right beside Edward with a huge grin.

"Hi, Bella!" Her beautiful high pitch voice said.

"Um, hi." I was taken back at happy she looked.

"I'm Alice Cullen, and we'd be happy to explain your questions to you, but right now you need to get to class, which starts in two minutes.

"Alice." They shared a long look at each other. I stood fully up and waited for them to say something. There was something I was missing here. They had some connection that wasn't obvious to the rest of us.

"Go to class, Bella, we'll see you at lunch." Alice looked away from Edward, who was still staring at her, to smile at me.

"Um, alright." I started walking to class, when I looked back they were both gone. So now I knew for sure that they were vampires. But all of them? How could there be so many in one place, all living together? And then they go to school, and their eyes are gold? They sure had a lot of explaining to do.

My morning classes went by quickly, my mind was so preoccupied that I couldn't listen. Mike and Jessica tried talking to me, I didn't want to seem like I was ignoring them, so I got them started on a conversation and they both would drone on, only letting me put in a few nods or yeahs.

When lunch rolled around I walked with Mike, but I tried to hurry the pace I just couldn't get my mind of these vampires, especially Edward. My stomach did flips when I thought his name. We walked into the lunch room and immediately my eyes looked to the table where they sat yesterday, and sure enough they were there, staring at me. Alice smiled at me, while the rest didn't change their expressions. I looked away to get my food, not that I was hungry, Mike had stopped talking to me, I'm sure he noticed that I wasn't going to talk back to him. I went through the line and looked back over at the table. Alice motioned with her hand for me to come sit, and there was another empty chair at the table. I looked back to the people I sat with yesterday, Jessica had noticed and was almost glaring at me, Mike just walked over to the table and sank into his chair. The rest of the kids were talking with each other.

I slowly made my way over to the table with the Cullen's, and sheepishly sat down at the table. I couldn't get my mind off their eyes, they were so deep golden, I didn't understand, they should be bright crimson red.

"Bella, lets just get right to the point, how do you know about us?" Edward was staring deeply at me with a frustrated expression on his face again.

"I... um... my best friend back in Peonix, was turned into a vampire, and she didn't want to leave me not knowing so she showed herself to me, and explained. Though she is different than you, I don't understand."

"That's because we are different from others of our kind." The blond spoke up, "We're not monsters."

"Anna is not a monster!" I snap back at her, she glares in return.

"Does she hunt humans?" The big burly guy asked.

"Yes." I answer confused.

"We don't. We only eat the blood of animals, that's why our eyes are gold instead of red, I'm sure that was one of your questions." Alice informs me, there was something about the twinkle in her eyes that made me suspicious of what she said.

"How is that poss..."

"Maybe this isn't the time to discus this, some of our neighbors are getting curious." Edward interrupts me, his arms are folded on the table and his head hangs above them, I can see him glaring slightly to the left at the closest table. I glance over there and the kids are looking at us, when they see my gaze they look away.

"How about..." Alice starts to speek, but Edward iturupts again.

"No, Alice. That would be a bad idea." Edward shifts his glare to her. What's his problem?

"Edward, its the only way we'll be able to fully tell her our story, don't worry about it, see." They share another look where I was sure I was missing something. Edward quickly bares his teeth at her then looks back down, Alice smiles triumphantly and looks to me. She then grabs a piece of paper out of her pocket and a pen and writes something down and slide it towards me. "This is our address, come by after school and we'll tell you everything, there is much to talk about, but for now you should eat." I look at my food, I didn't really have an appetite.

**Sorry for the long wait! But I finally got this chapter done! Please, please, please review and tell me what you think about it!... please?**


End file.
